


[PODFIC] Sweet Pussy

by Loolph



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A Living Gwen, A Redeemed Harry Osborn, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Abuse, Animals, Bad Puns, Catpool, Cats, Crack, Crime Fighting, Dark Past, Deadpool Is A Cat, Disfigurement, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I MEAN WADE IS A CAT, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Awkwardness, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mostly Gen, My Own Version Of Movie Canon, Neglect, Not Canon Compliant, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness, Rescue, Stalking, Surreal, Trauma, Vigilantism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Spider-Man had a reputation as a smalltime hero, but he’d never actually rescued a cat from a tree, before.





	[PODFIC] Sweet Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Pussy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251710) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



If you'd ever been owned by a cat, because, let's face it - you never OWN a cat, you only pay for its rent and food, then you know, that living with a feline makes you develop a life long Stockholm Syndrome towards all the felidae and should be banned by a Geneva Convention on basis of inhumane treatment. But you love your cat anyway. Just like Peter loved his Deadpool in this lovely story. Enjoy!

Music: [What's New Pussycat by Bumblefoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LQcgP7JJwE)

Cover art: [Catpool](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/nWZB1) by [Dmitry Druzhkov](https://www.artstation.com/dartagnan) (source: ArtStation)

Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian: [Милый Котеночек](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7307860) by [FSergeich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hznt4cwh0944pv0/Sweet_Pussy.mp3).


End file.
